Wrong Potion
by Major144
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Lucas drinking the wrong potion and a bunch of different crazy things happening to him
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Potion

Chapter 1

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing and everything around Lucas become smaller, everything around Lucas started getting bigger as Lucas's body shrank! Lucas gave a little cry as he shrunk from a few millimeters to a few million nanometers! Lucas groaned as he struggled underneath his too big clothes. He eventually found his way out and tore off a tiny piece of his clothes to make into a loincloth for his new nano size. Lucas looked around at the grass that now towered over him like skyscrapers. He let out a annoyed sigh and took a seat on his clothes and pondered what to do. Some time later Hova walked onto the scene and saw Lucas's clothes. She went over and looked at them and saw the tiny form of Lucas waving his arms up at her.

"Lucas?" Asked Hova as she laid her hand down and let Lucas crawl into it.

Hova raised her hand up and looked at Lucas.

"Zoc gave me the wrong potion!" Yelled Lucas at the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry will fix you." Assured Hova as she carried Lucas back to the ant hill.

Lucas just sat in Hova's hand and enjoyed the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Potion

Chapter 2

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas indeed started growing and he grew right out of his clothes ripping them to shreds. He was soon standing in his yard back to his normal size and completely naked! Lucas cried out in surprise and immediately covered his groin area. He was fixing to run to the safe haven of his house for some privacy and a change of clothes, when there was an odd gurgle from his stomach and the next thing Lucas knew, was that he was in the yard of the house a few blocks away from his house. Lucas blinked his eyes in confusion. He had no idea how he got there. Lucas cast a look at Stan's abandon van and felt another odd feeling in his belly and the next thing he knew was that he was standing on top of the van. He cast a look at his house's roof, felt an odd feeling in his belly and the next thing he knew he was on top of the roof.

"This is awesome! I can teleport!" Thought Lucas excitedly still covering his groin.

On the ant hill Zoc watched Lucas teleport around.

"Oops must have mixed the wrong potions together." Thought Zoc.

Lucas was looking for the next place to teleport, when he accidentally looked up at the air above a neighbor's backyard and accidentally teleported to it. Lucas found himself in midair for a few seconds and then he began to plummet to the ground below. Luckily the neighbors had a pool in their backyard and Lucas fell into it with a splash. Lucas spluttered to the surface and thought deeply about his bed and room. The next second a wet and naked Lucas fell onto his bed happy to be home and making a promise to be more careful with his new teleporting power.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Potion

Chapter 3

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas looked at his body expecting to see signs of growth, but instead he saw his skin flicker and become invisible! He blinked his eyes in confusion and saw that his hands were clear and see through. Lucas could still feel all his body parts, but he knew something wasn't right so he ran back to the ant hill.

At the ant hill Hova and the other ants were working and going about their business, when what appeared to be a floating loincloth and a vest came towards them. Hova recognized the floating garments as Lucas's clothes.

"Lucas?" Asked Hova.

"It's me. The potion didn't work." Said Lucas.

"Well it may not have returned you to normal size, but I think it made you invisible." Said Hova.

"Really?" Asked Lucas.

"Really. I can see your clothes, but not your body." Said Hova.

"Well that's cool, but I want to be visible and big again." Said Lucas.

"Well let's go find Zoc. I'm sure he can fix this." Said Hova.

The two of them went into the ant hill to find Zoc.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Potion

Chapter 4

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas started growing in size rapidly. His makeshift clothes ripped to shreds from his now much larger body. Soon Lucas was back to normal size, but he didn't stop growing. Lucas grew and grew, until he was fifty feet tall and towered over his house. The naked giant looked down at his house in shock and immediately covered his crotch the as the neighbors began to gawk at him.

On the ant hill Zoc and Hova stared up at the towering giant.

"Really miss-measured the dose. Don't worry I can fix this." Said Zoc to Hova as he went back into the ant hill to make a new potion.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong Potion

Chapter 5

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas expected to grow, but instead he felt a rumbling in his stomach and he had an odd taste of blueberries in his mouth. He then looked at his hands and saw that they were turning blue. In a matter of seconds Lucas was completely blue from head to toe. Lucas's belly then began to expand like a water balloon and heard the swishing of liquid from his belly. His belly expand and expanded ripping his vest up, but his loincloth thankfully managed to expand and stretch with his growing girth. Lucas's arms and legs vanished into the growing girth and his head just barely stuck up from it. He grew to the size of bowling ball and stopped. Lucas just sat there unable to move. He called out for help. Luckily Hova and some other ants saw him and quickly came to his aid by rolling him to the ant hill to get Zoc to make him a potion.


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong Potion

Chapter 6

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas expected to grow big and at first he seemed to start growing, but he only grew another millimeter and then his body began to drastically change. His body became slim with a few good curves and his hair grew longer, until it reached his shoulders. Lucas felt an odd sensation in his chest and looking down to see he was now developing two large breast that strained and pressed against his vest. The changes then stopped and Lucas looked at his body in both shock and confusion. He then reached down to his loincloth and pulled it back and saw that he was missing a part of his anatomy. Lucas screamed, but the voice that came out of his throat was now feminine. Feeling incredibly freaked out Lucas looked around the grass and found a large piece of glass that showed Lucas's reflection. Instead of seeing a ten year old boy in the reflection Lucas saw a teenage girl looking back at him. The potion had changed Lucas into a teenage girl! Lucas abruptly turned away from his reflection and ran to the ant hill and found Hova hanging with Fugax.

"Hello there. Who are you?" Said Hova looking at Lucas.

"It's me Lucas. Zoc's potion turned me into a girl." Said Lucas.

"Well I guess we should call you Lucy now." Said Fugax with a laugh.

Hova and Lucas shot Fugax a glare shutting him up, before they headed into the ant hill to find Zoc and fix Lucas.


	7. Chapter 7

Wrong Potion

Chapter 7

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas's body did start to grow, but not in the way he expected. The boy's body grew, but his head remained insect size. Lucas looked down at his body and then looked at his hands in shock. His hands were giant sized compared to his insect head and he was naked. Lucas covered himself and went over to the ant hill to get Zoc to fix him.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrong Potion

Chapter 8

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas felt his body change and his head began to grow, but his body stayed the same size. Soon his head became too big and heavy and Lucas fell onto his back, while his head continued to grow. Soon Lucas's head was normal size and the rest of his insect size body dangled from the bottom of it. Lucas couldn't move and he called out to the ants and Zoc to come and fix him.


	9. Chapter 9

Wrong Potion

Chapter 9

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

However instead of growing Lucas simply passed wind very loudly.

"Ffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttt!"

Some of the grass behind Lucas withered and died from the stench. Lucas let out a annoyed groan as he headed back to the ant hill for another potion.


	10. Chapter 10

Wrong Potion

Chapter 10

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing big and returning to normal size, Lucas's body began to grow absurdly large muscles. Lucas's chest became muscular and well toned and it ripped through his vest showing off a impressive six pack. His arms and legs grew with muscles, but luckily his loincloth stayed on. Lucas's muscles stopped growing and he looked down at his newly transformed body in amazement.

"I could get use to this." Thought Lucas as he flexed his new muscles with delight.


	11. Chapter 11

Wrong Potion

Chapter 11

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing taller, Lucas's body began to grow large amounts of hair all over. Soon every inch of Lucas's body was covered in brown hair. Lucas looked at his body dumbfounded and let out a sigh before heading back to the ant hill.


	12. Chapter 12

Wrong Potion

Chapter 12

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing Lucas felt an odd sensation in his legs. All of a sudden he fell flat on his face. Lucas groaned as he turned to look at his legs, only to see that they had been replaced by a fishtail. Lucas was now a merman. He let out a annoyed sigh as he began to crawl back to the ant hill.


	13. Chapter 13

Wrong Potion

Chapter 13

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing Lucas's body burst into flames! Lucas cried out in surprise as his clothes burned off and he batted at the flames. No matter how hard he batted at the flames they refused to go out and despite being on fire Lucas felt no burning or pain. It took Lucas a few seconds to realize that his body was actually producing the fire. Lucas took a deep breath and calmed down, as he began to walk back to the ant hill carefully not getting to close to the grass to prevent starting a fire in his yard.


	14. Chapter 14

Wrong Potion

Chapter 14

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas felt a great pressure building up inside him. He felt something rise up through his neck and towards his mouth. Lucas then opened his mouth and unleashed a gigantic belch.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

Lucas put a hand to his gut and sighed as he smacked his lips a little and started walking back to the ant hill.


	15. Chapter 15

Wrong Potion

Chapter 15

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas felt an odd itching sensation in his right shoulder and turned in shock to see a second head that looked exactly like his own head sprout out and grow. The two heads of the boy screamed at one another in shock for several seconds. After a while the heads calmed down and Lucas began to make his way back to the ant hill to get fixed.


	16. Chapter 16

Wrong Potion

Chapter 16

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas felt an odd sensation coming from his rear end. The next thing he knew his butt starting growing, while the rest of him remained insect size! Lucas's butt grew and ripped his pants to shreds. It continued to grow, until it was normal size and then it stopped. Poor Lucas was trapped underneath his own butt and he called out for help to the ant hill for the ants to come fix him.


	17. Chapter 17

Wrong Potion

Chapter 17

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of feeling the feeling of growth, Lucas felt a odd sensation on the top of his head. Lucas then saw what appeared to be his hair falling to the ground around his feet. He stuck his hand up and touched his head and felt no hair up there at all. Lucas was completely bald! The tiny human let out a annoyed sigh as he headed back to the ant hill for help.


	18. Chapter 18

Wrong Potion

Chapter 18

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas felt an odd blotting sensation and his stomach began to rapidly grow and expand, until it was the size of a watermelon. If that wasn't weird enough Lucas began to drift up into the air like a balloon. Lucas had become a balloon boy! He cried for help as he floated over the ant hill. The ants saw him and quickly went to go help him.


	19. Chapter 19

Wrong Potion

Chapter 19

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Lucas crew a couple of millimeters then his body became wrinkly and he hunched over. His body felt weak and most of his hair fell out and what little remained turned white. Lucas looked at a piece of glass nearby and saw his reflection and gasped. He was now a senior citizen! Lucas mumbled a bunch of curses under his breath as he shuffled towards the ant hill.


	20. Chapter 20

Wrong Potion

Chapter 20

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing Lucas's body melted into a puddle of green liquid and his clothes collapsed to the ground. For several seconds nothing happened and then the puddle of green liquid pulled itself into a ball with eyes and a mouth. The ball of slime that was Lucas blinked it's eyes in confusion and looked down at his new form. He let out a sigh and began rolling towards the ant hill to get fixed.


	21. Chapter 21

Wrong Potion

Chapter 21

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing Lucas felt an odd tingling in his skin and the next thing he knew every part of his body became smooth and wooden. Lucas had been changed into a puppet! He looked down at himself in surprise before letting out a sigh and started heading back to the ant hill.


	22. Chapter 22

Wrong Potion

Chapter 22

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing back to his normal size Lucas felt an odd sensation in his lower half and the next thing he knew he felt an odd sensation followed by a loud ripping. Lucas looked down to see that his lower half had become a brown furred horse body. He had been changed into a centaur! Lucas let out a grown as he trotted back to the ant hill to get fixed.


	23. Chapter 23

Wrong Potion

Chapter 23

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas walked away from the ant hill with the potion that was supposed to make him big. After a while he stopped from what he judged to be a safe distance. He took the top off of the potion off and drank it's contents. He downed the potion in one gulp and wiped his mouth. Lucas felt a rumble in his belly as the potion's power started to go to work on him.

"Well guess this is it." Thought Lucas expecting to grow.

Instead of growing, Lucas's body turned into a green cloud of gas and his clothes fell to the ground in a heap. Two little blue eyes appeared on the gas cloud that was now Lucas. Lucas let out a sigh as he floated over to the ant hill to get fixed.


End file.
